Goddess on the Horizon
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: One-Shot: Summary: Atem is in love with the woman he intends to make his forever, but tragedy hits and Anna may loose what her heart desires most...


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Oooooo look what I found! I wrote this back in 2007 and the writing is atrocious! xD but I felt like posting it anyway! Enjoy! :)_

_**SUMMARY:** Atem is in love with the woman he intends to make his forever, but tragedy hits and Anna may loose what her heart desires most..._

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-O__h! or it's characters!_

* * *

Anna slipped into the dimly lit classroom, locking the door behind her.

"So this is your little hideaway?"

Atem looked up from his desk startled. Seeing her, his face lit up.

"Hey."

Moving in front of him she smiled.

"Grading papers?"

"Midterms, my students will hate me, but maybe they'll put more work into Hamlet and—" Atem stopped, a shiver running through him as he felt Anna unbuttoned his jeans, "What about the janitor?" He asked, only half caring.

She kissed him, a passionate, mesmerizing kiss.

"I locked the door."

Atem grinned, shoving her onto the desk, pushing up her skirt. He realised she had planned this, for she wasn't wearing underwear. He smirked kissing her passionately. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him deep inside of her, knocking over books and paperclips, Atem kissed and bit her neck. Anna moaned forcing him further inside, delighted at both pain and pleasure. She was on the brink of an unexplainable euphoria and felt she had hit heaven. Running her hands through his soft hair, she threw her head back and moaned. After a moment she came and a light sweat glistened between her breasts. Atem moaned pulling her into a mind-blowing kiss. Anna knew she had landed on cloud nine and nothing and no one would bring her back down. That is till her phone rang. Groaning she untangled herself from Atem and answered it.

"Hello."

"Oh my God, Anna, I'm here freezing my bloody ass off! Why aren't you home?!"

"Edel," gasped Anna.

"No, its Pope John Paul back from the grave. Of course it's Edel!"

Anna rolled her eyes, "What are you doing in Japan? I thought you said, and I quote, I refuse to set my white Irish ass two miles within its borders, end quote."

Atem sat himself on the desk watching her, somewhat amused.

"Things change Anna. Now are you gonna let me freeze to death outside your flat?!"

Sighing Anna smiled at Atem apologetically.

"Alright Edel, I—we're coming."

Hanging up she stuffed her cell back into her purse. Atem rose a dark eyebrow, "We."

"Yes we," She grinned at him, a sadistic glint still swimming in her eyes.

Grabbing his manhood suddenly, she nearly buckled him, kissing him deeply. Atem breathed in her apple blossom perfume, drank in the taste of her skin. Pulling away she gathered her belongings.

"I prefer to finish what we started."

Atem watched stunned as she walked out of the classroom. Laughing, he fixed himself up and followed her. He remembered once being told by his father that to pursue a passionate and fiery woman was a fool's game to play. She will always be one step ahead, always just out of your reach, allowing you only so close, till she is gone again with a wink of an eye and an impish grin. What he hadn't told him was the chase could be the fun part.

Giggling and laughing the two made it back to Anna's flat in no time at all. The first sign that something was wrong; Edel was nowhere to be found. The second, her front door had been ripped from its hinges. Carefully Atem stepped over the threshold, Anna creeping slowly behind. Reaching up, a terrible tremble in her hand, she flipped the switch. She released a dry sob when she saw the ruined remnants of her home. Picture frames lay scattered over the floor, broken. Her couch and chairs were torn to shreds, feathers floating everywhere. Walking into the kitchen, she flung her keys and purse onto the table. Atem rested a hand on her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly.

"Who would do this?!" She asked her voice at a higher octave than normal.

Atem stayed silent.

"I've nothing valuable. I—"

Her eyes fell upon the scarlet splatters on the floor. They were all over the white tiles. Then glancing over the kitchen counter she felt the bile rise in her throat. She closed her eyes desperately wanting to block out the image. Atem jumped the countertop and bent down beside Edel. Her skin was white and ice cold. Her curly hair fanned out around her as she lay in her own blood, the crimson life fluid leaking from a blow to her head. Anna had collapsed into a chair and was crying uncontrollably, placing his forefingers on Edel's neck, Atem's red eyes widened in surprise. Grabbing a tea towel he wrapped it around her head to stop the blood flow.

"What are you doing Atem?" Working quickly and carefully, he placed Edel in the recovery position.

"She's still alive. She's a fighter I'll give her that."

His hands, now all blood, were shaking madly. Anna fell to her knees, a smile shining through her tears.

"She is? Oh thank God!"

"Call an ambulance."

Nodding her head she pulled herself up, stopping dead in her tracks. She had come face to face with an unknown man, a sharp blade in his hand. She was frozen where she stood. Everything moved in slow motion. The second hand of her clock had magnified in sound. She could only watch as the attacker pulled back, licking his lips, wanting so much to disembowel her. Out of nowhere came a muffled,

"NO!"

Anna was roughly shoved aside. Regaining her composure she looked to her right, a scream caught in her throat. The thief had Atem pinned to the wall, a bone knife deep in his abdomen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Anna winced feeling the ropes cut into her skin. Their attacker had removed his hoodie and balaclava and Atem was astounded to see one of his own students glaring down at him.

"Dammit Jackson," He hissed through gritted teeth, "Why the hell are you doing this?!"

"Coz I can teach and bleedin' out your sorry ass is just a bonus. Hey man, you're wishin' you hadn't failed me now, ain't ya?"

Laughing he left the room to raid the rest of the house. Atem leant his head against the counter, his agony etched into his face. Blood continued to spurt angrily from his gut. Painting the white tiles a sickening shade. Edel had stirred a little. God's ways of letting them know she was still alive. Hearing Jackson's heavy boots, Anna looked up and received a slap to the face. She released a whimper, tasting the blood from her freshly split lip. No sound came from Atem. That's when she realised he had passed out. His face was ashen, the colour of death.

"Oh God, please Jackson, take whatever you want, just let me help him!"

"No way bitch! Now tell me where your money is before I smack your mug again!"

So that's why he hit her.

"The only money I have is 400 in my purse, there on the table."

Grabbing the bag Jackson rooted through it. Beads of sweat gathered on his coffee coloured skin. For the first time since this all started, Anna saw him for what he was, a frightened child, confused and alone. She watched him pull out the crinkled dollars and stuff them in his jacket pocket. Bending down he ripped the gold locket from around her neck making Anna gasp in surprise. Looking back at his English teacher his coal black eyes filled with greed at the sight of his gold pyramid.

"One more thing Blondie, then I'm gone and you can fix up your boyfriend all ya want."

Avoiding Atem's blood, Jackson crouched down. He reached out and grabbed the pyramid. As soon as he touched it, it began to glow and before Jackson knew it he was blasted backwards. He cried out in shock, landing in a heap on the other side of the kitchen. A trickle of blood fell from a cut on his forehead, his black dreadlocks covering his face. The blow had knocked him out. In a panic Anna pulled frantically at the ropes. Many sirens could be heard in the distance. Finally getting free she went to Atem. He was ice cold and barely breathing. Taking him in her embrace she kissed him tenderly.

"You'll be okay," She repeated over and over again. "You can't die on me. I won't let you."

Crying Anna rocked back and forth cradled him and begged him not to die.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Anna sat asleep her hand resting on Atem's, two small stitches in her lip. A heart monitor blipped noisily as a ventilator pumped air into Atem's weakened lungs, through a pipe. Two tubes connected him to a drip and a satchel of blood. He was on everything in an effort to keep him alive. The doctors had said he had been lucky. Another half hour and he would have been long dead. Of course, he wasn't out of danger just yet, but at least he was stable. Two days had passed and Atem still hadn't woken up from his comatose state. Yugi and his friends had been to see him everyday. Even some of his students had visited, appalled at what Jackson had done. Good old Jackson was sitting in an orange jumpsuit some prison awaiting trial. He would possibly get life, on two counts of attempted murder

Edel had woken up early that morning, a little concussed, but thankfully no brain damage. The doctors were holding her in case of blood clots. Twice they almost lost Atem, as he crashed. He was a fighter and struggled to hang in there. Atem's pendant sat on his bedside table. For a third time, since Anna had met him, it had performed antics against the laws of nature; she just wished it would kick in once more and heal him.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she jolted awake and looked up to see her friend Emily with the doctor.

"Sorry Anna," said Doctor O'Malley, "but I need to take a blood sample from Mr Motou."

Anna nodded and allowed him past. Dabbing a sterile cloth on Atem's arm he punctured the skin, entering the vein with a syringe. In minutes a dark red fluid came into the small container. Emily stood quietly watching the entire procedure. Then she started to feel sick. This had been happening for the last couple of days, and was getting worse and worse each time. She suddenly felt faint and before she knew it, she was falling and everything had gone black.

Emily awoke to Bakura's worried face and Anna wearing a hole in the floor with her constant pacing. "My head," She whined.

"Emily!" They both exclaimed.

She was embraced by two sets of arms.

"Holy Christ," shouted Anna, "you gave me a Goddamn heart attack!"

"How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes", replied Bakura, "The Doctors took some blood to check over."

"What? Good God what an overreaction. I'm fine, just a little tired."

"You fainted!" Anna snapped.

"Yeah, lack of sleep can do that to you."

"You were out for ten minutes!"

"And I slept quite well, I have to say."

Bakura chuckled, "you are unbelievably stubborn do you know that?"

"Not my fault! I get it from my mother."

The three of them burst out laughing till they heard a commotion in the hall. They were running into Atem's room and their sudden burst of panic could only mean one thing.

"Oh no," Anna gasped, her heart pounding feverishly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

The hospital room was in uproar. Anna's screams reverberated throughout the room.

"HELP HIM! PLEASE!"

As soon as Atem had crashed, his blood pressure had plummeted and he had stopped breathing entirely. The doctors did what they could to revive him. Emily held onto Anna, attempting to comfort her in her hysterics. She sobbed uncontrollably at the thought of losing Atem. After a half an hour of constant trying to bring him back, the doctors thought it best to stop. Atem was gone. The three looked to one another and nodded in silent agreement. The female doctor pulled back the sleeve of her white coat and said the one thing Anna dreaded to hear, "Time of death 6:15 pm."

Anna let out an anguished cry as Emily broke down in tears. The doctors watched without a word. What could they have said to vanquish their grief? The young female doctor turned to Atem's lifeless form. Glancing over his pale face, she sighed and whispered a silent prayer to God, to guard and protect him. It was always horrible to watch them die so young. Carefully she removed the pipe from his throat and the drip from his hand. It wasn't an easy job, being a doctor.

Anna backed away in silence. Once the words had left their mouths, her world had come to an end and all happiness ceased to exist. Without a second glance she ran from that sterile hospital room, Emily calling her name demanding she come back. Anna ran the whole way to her flat, her breath coming in painful gasps. Looking around the messy rooms her body shook with sadness and rage. She refused to stay in a place so corrupt. Scribbling something on a scrap of paper, Anna bundled clothing into a duffel bag. She took one last look at her empty home before heading outside dragging her luggage with her. Climbing into her car she put the keys in the ignition and slamming her foot down on the accelerator she sped off towards Domino airport.

Emily ran her hand over Atem's cold cheek; a single tear fell from her grey eyes.

"You left too soon Atem," she whispered.

As if sensing her distress his pyramid reacted and glowed for a moment. Then suddenly his eyes burst open and he threw himself forward, coughing and gasping for breath. Almost as if he hadn't tasted it in a long time. Sitting back Atem wiped the sweat from his brow. Although he was trembling he still managed to laugh at Emily's stunned expression, snapping her out of her daze. She ran out to get the doctors. Straight away on entering, they were all over him. Checking his pulse, heartbeat and breathing. They had absolutely no idea how to explain the sudden miracle that had just occurred. Once they had determined he was perfectly healthy they left him and Emily alone. Atem smiled innocently up at her. Placing her hands on her hips she frowned.

"Dammit Motou you scared the hell outta us! You were dead for a whole fifteen minutes! Have you any idea how many of your brain cells are dead now?!"

Lying back Atem chuckled. "Overreacting much?"

"Hell no"

Looking around Atem searched the room.

"Where's Anna?"

"She took off when she thought you were gone. Possibly went home."

"And you didn't think to go after her?"

"Eh...no, I've been up chucking since early this morning. Doctors won't let me leave."

Atem grimaced, "no need to be so graphic."

Emily shrugged, "just telling it like it is. Bakura's gone to check on—"

She stopped feeling her phone vibrate.

"Hold on."

Taking it out of her pocket she opened it and silently scrolled through the text. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Shit!"

"What," Asked Atem worried.

"Anna's heading home!"

He raised an eyebrow confused, "and."

Grabbing his clothes she threw them at him, "Home, as in back to Ireland home, you Muppet!"

Atem nearly fell out of the bed.

"WHAT?"

"You heard. Now get dressed and get your Egyptian ass after her!"

Without a seconds hesitation Atem pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, wincing a little at the pain in his side. Getting up he grabbed his jacket.

"Do you have a car?"

Emily reluctantly handed over her keys. Smiling Atem gave her grateful kiss on the cheek and hurried out to the car park, making sure to avoid any doctors. They wouldn't soon release a patient who was critical only moments ago. Climbing into the silver hybrid, storm clouds gathered, a heavy rain pelting down upon the windscreen as Atem sped down toward the airport.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Anna sat in the middle of a bunch of Irish tourists, a ticket to Ireland clasped in her hand and silent tears rolling down her face. She had never felt pain as bad as this before, her heart lying in a million pieces. All around her she heard laughter, parents talking to kids, lovers whispering sweet promises to each other. Everywhere sat couples snuggling up close to one another. A dark hatred burned in Anna's heart. She was envious of them and their joy. The intercom above her head buzzed to life making an announcement.

_FLIGHT TO DUBLIN, IRELAND IS NOW BOARDING AT GATE B_

Like a zombie in a trance; Anna forced herself towards the boarding gates. Eyes red and puffy she handed over her ticket and passport. The flight attendant watched her glassy expression with concern.

"Everything alright love?" She asked in her heavy Belfast accent.

Anna's eyes flickered over her nametag.

"No Lily, everything is not alright and it never will be again."

Taking back her boarding pass Anna went silently to the bus waiting to bring them out to the awaiting air lingus plane. Lily sighed sadly and continued taking tickets. It's too hard to explain what it is that hurts us the most. Leaning against the window Anna studied each drop of water, wishing she could disappear just like the falling rain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Veering off the highway Atem was only minutes from the airport. One more turn and he was there. Coming around the corner his face fell as he was halted by a long line of traffic.

"Shit!"

Slamming his fists on the steering wheel he thought about his next move. He could see from where he sat the green and white plane down below, all ready for departure. Making up his mind, Atem steered the car out of the way and parked. Jumping out the Egyptian vaulted over the protective metal bar and raced down the muddy landscape. Rain lashed down on him as the wind blew threatening gusts, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let Anna go. Grim determination and the love in his heart spurred him on, pushing him to his limits.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Like a ghost Anna drifted up the metallic stairs. She heard a slight commotion behind her, but didn't care to look. Then a familiar voice cut through her murky thoughts.

"Given up already have you?!"

Spinning around she grabbed the rails. There he stood, soaked to the skin, smiling up at her. Her hand flew to her mouth in a wondrous surprise, "A—Atem."

"The one and only," he responded.

Everyone stood watching with held breath. Atem shook some excess water from his long hair.

"I came here to stop you from going and to ask you something important."

"What?" She asked quietly.

Atem gave her a warm and loving smile. The kind of smile she'd give anything to wake up to each and everyday, "Anna I love you with all my heart. You are amazing and beautiful and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

All the women behind her released sighs of; _'How sweet'_, and, _'so romantic'_. Anna blushed happily. She never felt such joy before, it was wonderful. Atem smiled again, getting down on one Knee, making her gasp.

"Will you marry me?" After a moments stunned silence Anna squealed with delight and taking the steps two at a time she flung herself into his arms.

"Yes!" She kissed him, "yes, yes I will!"

Laughing Atem kissed her passionately as the crowd cheered and the rain came down washing away all sorrow and making room for a long awaited sun.


End file.
